


Lock

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [4]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen, Two Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) : Chris feels bound to destiny.<br/>(2) : Wyatt plays a cruel prank on his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock

Chris wanted to be a teacher.

Not a magic school teacher. No, he wanted to be a normal history teacher in a normal high school.

But how could he when he could be pulled away at a moment’s notice for a demon attack or his student’s work could be blown to bits by a fireball. So while his friends talked about going to famous colleges and learning interesting professions, Chris stayed silent or answered with a ‘I don’t know’. However, Chris could see his future as clear as day. he would go to a community college. Wyatt tried to go to UCLA but in three month the man had to transfer due to the demon attacks. He would get an associate’s in business just like his older brother and he would become co-owners of P3 with Wyatt while his mother focused solely on the restaurant. He would hopefully get married one day and maybe move out of the manor but he felt like he would be cursed to live there since Wyatt was already saving for an apartment. Chris sighed as he took his diploma from his principal. Suddenly, being valedictorian didn’t really seem to mean anything anymore.

(*)

 

Chris banged on the front door, his young, shrill voice screaming for his older brother. Tears were streaming down his youthful face, the eight year old sobbing pitifully as he attempted to pull the door open once again. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve, “Wyatt! Wy!” he yelled, slamming his palm against the ornate glass, “Wy!”

He could hear the muffle laughter of his brother and it made the little boy even more angry. “This isn’t funny! Please open the door Wy!”

Chris sniffled, his arms wrapped around his waist as a crisp, fall breeze blew. “Please Wyatt, I’ll call Aunt Paige!”

“She won’t come!” Wyatt sang back.

Chris hiccupped and sat down and curled up.  _Please Wy, I’m cold_. He said through their connection,  _I’m scared._

Chris closed his eyes and prayed that his brother would open the door before the sun set. Using his backpack, he covered his small body up as much as he could. A few seconds later, the tumblers in the lock could be heard turning and the door easing open. Chris quickly turned and looked at his smirking brother. Chris pouted and shoved the prideful boy aside before rushing upstairs, ignoring the calls from Wyatt the whole way up.

 


End file.
